


The Immortality Transcendence

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: In the midst of catering to Yukari's more youkai based tendencies, Eirin makes an inadvertent trip to Hakugyokurou to see Yuyuko..
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yagokoro Eirin, Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari
Kudos: 18





	The Immortality Transcendence

* * *

Hands.

So many of them ascending over Eirin's body.

All of them belonging to Yukari, utilising the efficacy of the task she was in the process of carrying out.

The youkai's ability was daunting, terrifying and yet..viable.

Eirin panted as she remained sat upright, her arms clamped behind her back by Yukari's many helpers.

She was restrained, unable to move as the multitude of hands coming out of the gaps just touched her.

That is _all_ they were doing. 

One sliding up the underside of her thigh. 

Another descending her spine languidly. 

Then there was the one scratching its nails over her naval. 

The scurry of fingers over her left ankle demanded her attention. 

A hand on her face ran its thumb down and over her lips. 

They were _everywhere_. 

It was her own idea, well, it started off as a joke when she asked what else Yukari used all those extra hands for and that in turn was enough to rile up the blonde. 

" _Allow me to apprise you, Eirin"_. 

Before the goddess knew it, she found herself on their bed in Yukari's home, her clothes being slowly peeled away off of her body as Yukari sat on the other side of the bed, just _watching_ her with glowing amatory violet eyes. Yukari's lips were parted and Eirin noticed her canines elongate, her youkai nature overtaking the woman's many enigmatic personas. 

"Are you comfortable?".

"Somewhat.." Eirin managed when sneaky fingers dipped over her folds, just stroking the lips without much pressure, "I'm afraid that if you don't let me come soon, I might attempt to break your hand".

"Which one?" Yukari grinned and tapped her cheek with her finger, feeling each sensation of the many hands that were roaming over her lover, abrading her patience. 

Eirin chuckled though the sound was more throaty as she tried to move her hips but Yukari gripped down harder on them, keeping her still. Unable to vacillate between stopping Yukari's hand and placing them where she needed, Eirin went rigid, heaving heavily. 

The sight was a feast for Yukari's eyes, rendering the lunarian goddess captive and yet, _she_ was the one being lulled in by Eirin's spell. 

Because she was the _only_ being to get the opportunity to bind her in such a way. 

A particularly sharp thrust of Yukari's finger slid inside her lover, making Eirin groan out, tilting her head back as her legs that were outstretched in front of her trembled sporadically.

"Yukari" Eirin moaned, tone delectable. 

She was reaching her limit as Yukari had been toying with her body for over half an hour now. 

30 minutes of Yukari doing _nothing_ else but touch her.

Casually tweaking her fingers over the woman's pulsing clit.

Rolling her thumbs over the peaks of her breasts from behind. 

Coiling a finger over the shell of her ear. 

Smearing her arousal over her mound and hips. 

Each ministration lasted a second before they stopped and Eirin felt like she wanted to crawl out of her skin.

But it was immensely euphoric at the same time; being denied a much needed release by the many, many hands of her ubiquitous youkai lover.

"Look at me, darling" Yukari instructed and brushed the sole of her feet over Eirin's that she could reach, feeling the goddess's toes curl and go taut, "I won't allow you to come until you look at me".

So Eirin obliged, opening her eyes as another pair of hands raked their nails down her back harshly. Her stomach convulsed, centre dripping onto the bed now as she gasped out, struggling against the restraints. 

She wanted to escape, wanted to lunge at Yukari till she was on top of her, framing her face with her thighs till that honeyed tongue was buried inside her, circling with verve. 

But she did not have the luxury now and stammered out her lover's name while Yukari smirked, biting her lip.

"There we go" Yukari cooed, manoeuvring two of her hands to cup Eirin's breasts fully and squeezed them in numerous motions, flicking her forefinger over the alert nubs that were just begging to be in her mouth. 

But those had to wait, this wasn't just torture for the lunarian as Yukari was holding herself back too. 

The sheets beneath Eirin's legs were damp as her vulva glistened, the pink folds trickling cloudy deluge with each stroke of the slender fingers caressing it.

Eirin's teeth clenched as her clit ached, not getting the attention it deserved and she felt like her heart was going to reach a terminus but she relented, kept her eyes on Yukari's till her hips jutted forward, needing contact.

"You're so close.." Yukari hummed and stood up on her knees, crawling over as she sensed Eirin becoming querulous. 

Most of the hands were banished back to the gap as Yukari's knees mounted either side of Eirin's, bodies finally touching. 

But the sudden loss of the myriad of sensations was like a shock to the lunarian's system as the only other hands on her were the two binding her arms behind her.

She took in the blonde's gaze as her throat gulped down what moisture it could produced, lips so close to marring Yukari's skin. 

The lack of distance was cruel as she couldn't lose the urge to come now, not when she was so close.

Thankfully, it appeared that Yukari was feeling merciful, or rather, was ready to enjoy the fruits of her labour with Eirin. 

"You did so wonderfully, Eirin. Let me reward you".

So Yukari pressed down on her clit whilst wrapping her arms around Eirin's shoulders and kissing her on the mouth. The ripple of pleasure from the goddess was tangible and Yukari could just about curtail her moan as her own centre had been desperate for her lover's touch. 

So Yukari's tongue parted the woman's lips, seeking out her own as they lost themselves into the deep kiss.

Eirin wasn't going to last at this rate, Yukari could feel how tight her body had become and decided that enough was enough.

"Since you have been so well behaved" she whispered in her ear, "I'll provide you with what you desire" and bit down on her lobe as she began grinding over Eirin.

The movements of her hips over the goddess was firm and fast, commencing with a slight declivity, brushing over her hypersensitive nub till they were pressed together and Eirin could feel Yukari's clit on hers. She felt like she was about to combust, each slick slide reaching an apex. Her panting was laborious as her legs lifted slightly, reacting to the way she was being loved as Yukari continued to ride her.

Though her arms were aching, Eirin cancelled out the pain, opting to bury her teeth within Yukari's shoulder when the final thrust, a hard one set her free and she came profusely with vigour. 

Yukari steadied her, gripping the back of Eirin's head, groaning out as the lips moulding over her shoulder sucked at her flesh. The action was perfervid as her hips slowly bucked over Eirin's, the two receding from their high till she dragged her hands over her lover's shoulder blades as she came with the woman. She never stopped rocking on her, not until she was completely sure that the wetness Eirin was unloading was all she had to offer. 

So with each twirl, Eirin's lower spine twitched in anguish as her second orgasm came to fruition, her arms numb till she released her hold on the youkai sage's shoulder. 

The moment Yukari freed her, Eirin fell back onto the bed, gasping and body in the process of spasms as Yukari remained on top of her. Her hands rested on the woman's abdomen, stroking her down whilst absorbing in the magnificent site of the spent lunarian that was under her control. 

It was perfect.

Making Eirin wait for it till it was bordering importunate.

Making herself hold it back till it was unbearable.

Gently, Yukari moved forward and rested over the woman's body, watching her catch her breathe, "Are you alright?".

The goddess nodded, eyes opening to the bleary sight of Yukari's concerned expression. It was incredible how she could go from dominating to caring, a replica of how she normally conducted herself. 

"I'm okay, Yukari. Just a tad on edge, as expected" she managed to grin. 

Yukari hummed and took a hold of Eirin's hands that were on either side of her head when she noticed the marks around them. 

"Oh, sweetheart" she murmured, bringing each wrist to her lips and kissing the red bruises from being restrained for too long, "I told you to tell me if I got too much". 

With the press of her lover's full lips on her wrists, Eirin smiled, sinking into the delicate touch. 

She went all around her wrist, lapping at the welts before switching to her other hand and doing the same, appeasing the blood vessels beneath. 

"It didn't, hence why there was no need. We've done far more dangerous things when fighting, this was merely a scratch". 

Something that Yukari couldn't repudiate as she leaned forward, her full chest melding with Eirin's, "Perhaps you've become too accustomed to your pain tolerance" she smirked. 

"Such is the case of immortals..and anyone involved with the princess. 

"Hm, you may have a point". 

Eirin could only chuckle as she composed herself and wrapped her arms over Yukari's lower back, tucking her in. 

"That aside" she replied, "You still need to feed, don't you?". 

"I do but it can wait, I'd rather you recuperate first". 

Eirin ran her fingers down the golden tresses, her other hand stroking over the expanse of Yukari's skin. 

"How conscientious of you". 

"Would you rather I take what I want, Eirin, _without_ your approval?" Yukari taunted at the woman's sarcasm whilst sliding her tongue over Eirin's clavicle. 

Eirin shuddered, legs tightening around Yukari's lower spine. 

"It hasn't stopped you before" she expelled out through her teeth. 

She was still sensitive, her clit tingling considering the slight push Yukari provided in reaction to being trapped between Eirin's legs. Her hands traced over Yukari's back, a layer of perspiration seeping into her fingertips as the blonde's tongue lapped at her throat this time. 

"Well, if you insist". 

Yukari merely smiled at that knowing full well that Eirin wasn't wrong, except this time, the goddess would be expecting it. 

Would foresee her wrists being pinned down again. 

Would anticipate teeth breaking her skin. 

Would envisage the sensation of her blood being pulled. 

It was simply another aspect to their obscure relationship and they wouldn't desire it any other way.

Eirin's eyes rolled backwards, just like her spine did, pushing up against Yukari as her lover took from her. 

Took until she was _satiated_. 

Until Eirin's blood was melding with her own. 

It never failed to amuse Eirin as to how the blood of a lunarian was enough for a youkai. 

Not just enough, _better_. 

Better than anything Yukari had ever tasted. 

So she drank, drank till Eirin's pulse faded and she crossed-over and found herself in a familiar location. 

The arrival with this method was far more disorientating than it was when visiting Hakugyokurou when alive. 

Eirin sighed as she opened her eyes to find herself looking up into mischievous pink eyes, her head resting on something soft.

"Welcome back to the land of the not so living" Yuyuko smiled and swept some of the silver fringe away from Eirin's face, "I'm disheartened to know that you and Yukari were having some fun without me". 

"Hm, fun is one word for it" she answered sleepily and stretched her arms upwards, landing on the veranda, "Last I recall is Komachi ferrying me here. To pass out like that, honestly, that woman". 

"It's rare for Yukari to get carried away like that" Yuyuko mused and ran the back of her knuckles over Eirin's throat where the bite marks remained, "Well, I guess taking from you is a process she actually enjoys".

"I wonder" Eirin smiled as she became cognizant, tilting her head back to allow Yuyuko's touch in, "How have you been, Yuyuko? I would have asked when we met tomorrow for the festival but, since I am here now, as unconventional as it is, there no harm in enquiring again" she laughed as the princess shared the same gesture. 

"Nothing is conventional when it comes to Gensokyo or Yukari". 

"Duly noted" Eirin chuckled, "So, how are you?".

Yuyuko grinned at the way Eirin had noted the way she attempted to bypass the question. Such was in the woman's nature now, much like Yukari's percipient behaviour of her. While Yukari and Eirin were antipodal in a myriad of ways, they were also starkly similar. 

Especially when it came to their relationship with Yuyuko. 

"All is well with me, I assure you. Other than the tranquillity of being here, I received one of my favourite spirits so how could I be anything other than elated". 

"You flatter me" Eirin smiled and kissed Yuyuko's wrist after bringing her hand up to her lips. 

"You make doing so the simplest task for me." 

Eirin's blue eyes softened that much more as she took in the woman's expression, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to keep me here". 

"Me? Not at all" Yuyuko giggled, stroking her thumb over Eirin's jaw, "I attempted that once and it didn't work out, but I did learn from the aberration". 

"Fortunately for you, Yukari seems to relish in sending me here now and then. Perhaps that is a remnant of her need to best me. Though, Kaguya has done the same" Eirin noted with a smirk. 

"Well, they are both doing me a favour regardless" Yuyuko smiled and lowered her face down to kiss Eirin. 

The lunarian was only happy to reciprocate, feeling Yuyuko's tongue slide into her mouth considering the angle she was on the woman's lap. Her arm slung behind Yuyuko's neck, drawing her in closer till all she feel was Yuyuko, her lips, hands and face. 

Death had never felt so tempting to succumb to. 

But she _couldn't_ die. 

A point that was coming to completion as she felt the calling of the living reverberate around her soul, ready to reconnect with her body. 

Yuyuko pulled back, noticing Eirin's form become transparent as she smiled up at her. 

"As mutual as the feeling is, it appears as if it is time for me to return" she whispered over Yuyuko's lips, "I shall see you tomorrow?". 

"That you will, Eirin" Yuyuko beamed, "Tell Yukari I said hello". 

Eirin nodded, hand losing the feeling of Yuyuko's in hers till she closed her eyes again. 

Yuyuko provided extra care in ensuring that Eirin's soul reached her form with as minimal obstruction as possible. She kept a hold of till Eirin fully dispersed and returned to Gensokyo, her own eyes glancing at the direction of the boundary that remained open between both. 

As much as Yuyuko drifted back to the past, _her_ past, she couldn't be more grateful for her present and what it brought her. 

It was a sentiment that was shared and understood by Eirin whom had returned to her body. 

As her eyes opened again, she took in the vision of Yukari's bedroom ceiling as she jumped up with a start given the peculiarity of what had just occurred. 

The method of one's soul returning after departing from their body was always an unusual feeling. 

Arms quickly wrapped around her body, a hand cupping her cheek. 

"Eirin?".

Eirin glanced up into concerned violet eyes as she realised she was resting on Yukari's chest and she was sat up, leaning back against the headboard. 

"Yuyuko says hello" was the first thing Eirin could manage to say much to the lunarian's dismay. 

The youkai sage could only laugh at that as she shook her head, "I'm glad to see that there is no lasting damage and you were looked after by her". 

"Yuyuko's hospitality is almost comparable to yours that it seems like a concerted effort" Eirin sighed as she took in the warmth of her lover, "With some slight differences of course". 

"Naturally. Are you alright? I may have gotten a tad carried away". 

"Oh, you think so, do you? When did _that_ realisation stir within you, Yukari?" Eirin teased back, "Was it after I died or before?".

The blonde grinned, running her fingers through the silver strands, "'If you're able to deliver that much sass after coming back from the dead, you're fine".

"Well, what can I say? Time with Yuyuko makes me realise that I miss quotidian conversations occasionally". 

"Lies" Yukari chuckled, pressing a kiss to Eirin's forehead whilst entangling her arms around her. 

The lunarian exhaled against Yukari's neck while snaking her own arms over Yukari's torso, sensing the worry, "I'm okay, Yukari, I assure you". 

"You were gone for longer than usual".

"Eiki and Komachi are quite talkative" Eirin reminded and could see her lover roll her eyes at the mention of the yama, "I also encountered Marisa, strangely enough. She had disrupted Alice and Reimu and neither were amused". 

"Goodness, for a place of the dead, it sure is lively". 

"That might have to do with Gensokyo's denizens" Eirin grinned and looked up at Yukari, "Their rambunctious nature takes after the woman responsible for it". 

Yukari feigned hurt, poking Eirin's chest, above her robe, "That is slander, I tell you".

"It is nought but the truth" Eirin retorted and placed a kiss to Yukari's jaw to placate her, "But much like Yuyuko said, to have you _any_ other way would be unusual". 

"I don't know if you're both insulting or complimenting me but I'll take it" she laughed, "So long as you are both well and content". 

Eirin rested her head back onto Yukari's shoulder, feeling the vibrations of her heartbeat and the touch of her fingers over her skin. 

Being content was such an understatement as to how the absurdity of her time in Gensokyo had provided her with more than the Lunar Capital ever could. 

"That is an indubitable guarantee, Yukari".


End file.
